Thinking Over
by TheAngryPrincess
Summary: Dylan meets up with a person she assumed was dead;mabye he's got something to say this time.
1. Default Chapter

Dylan woke up to another day of golden sunshine.She decided that she would have a good day on her day off.She got up,got dressed,grabbed a begel,and headed for the mall.As she drove to the mall, she decided to go out for lunch afterwards.She found a parking space and headed straight for Dillards.She wanted to see if she could get some good deals on a few clothes or something.What she lacked to notice was the figure that that walked up to her car and slashed her tires.Oh yes, this was going to be a very good day 


	2. Old friends

"Oh, this is nice looking but i'm afraid that i'll look too much like a racoon." Dylan said as she looked at the brown and black sweater.All of the sudden the power went out.What's going on? She thought to herself.Then she heard the loudest thunder she had ever heard in her life."Oh great, I had everything planned out too."She made her way to the door and bumped into something.Someone."Oh sorry.You OK?" she asked sincerly."Oh yeah,I'm fine,but you need to come with me now." "Scuse me?" Then she felt a fist hit here headon.The last thing she remembered was the laughing.  
  
When she woke up she was tied to a chair.There was a blinding light shining in her face.She was confused but knew what had happened.The questions were who and why?  
  
"Bout' time you woke up."  
  
"Oh my god." She thought."I know that voice"  
  
"Sleep well?Oh i'm sorry.I forgot.Let me help you."He went around to where the light was shining and there stood Seamus O'Grady.He walked up to her and ripped the tape off her face.  
  
"Well you're probly wondrin' how I got out of tha' little predicament."  
  
"You basterd!"He quickly slapped her across the face."Now's not the time to be snide Helen.........How bout a kiss for old time sakes,eh?  
  
"No!Get away from me you asshole!"He covered his mouth over hers,but instead of a kiss for old time sake,he was going at it.She struggled against the rope but couldn't break free.She resorted to the last thing.She bit his mouth.  
  
He backed away and hit her in the face.Hard.She groaned in pain.  
  
"Tell ya what Helen,i'm going to let my friends have a little fun with ya.Not a problem is it?No,I didn't think you would mind.Boys?I have a present for ya.Have fun.Goodbye Helen."  
  
Oh shit.Oh shit.Oh shit!There had to at least be 12 of his thugs walking towards her.What was she going to do?She had to think fast.Oh yeah...her boot knife.Why hadn't she thought of it before?The first one reached her and attempted to grab her but she quickly hit her foot on the ground and caught her knife in her hand.In one swift movement she cut herself lose and had one thug down.OK.11 more to go.There was no way she could take out all of them at the same time.She could take out 5 or 6 easy but 11.That was a little more than she could deal with.3 of them charged.She quicklyjumped over them and landed on her feet.She kicked the one that was directly behind her so hard into the wall that it knocked him out.Before she had time to make another move,all of them started to jump her at the same time.She was huddled in a group of men.In front of her stood one of them.He raised his fist and just as he attempted to hit her,a long blade went through him.Everyone froze as the blade retrieved out of the mans chest.As he fell to the ground,she saw the Thin Man standing there looking at her. 


	3. Somewhat of a gettogether

"Whoa!Your ali--she didn't get to finish.Someone hit her hard in the face.That completly caught her off guard.  
  
That got the Thin Man pissed,so he started to stab and kill one after the other.Dylan got up and began to help.She was all set for more.With his help,this was going to be nothing.  
  
After he had killed just about every sailor, he put his bloody sword back into his cane form.  
  
She looked at him in bewilderment.How was he alive?  
  
"How did?Your.  
  
Once again she was interupted.He grabbed her head with both hands and pulled her to him.He tilted her head up and kissed her with all the love that he could give.  
  
For some reason she could'nt understand why he was kissing her.He had kissed her at the premeire of ME2, but she still didn't know why.All of these questions ran through her head as he kissed her.  
  
'Oh what the hell.'She too began to kiss him fiercly.After about a 10 second kiss,he pulled away.They were both almost out of breath.  
  
They hugged for a little while,but then she noticed how quiet things had gotten.Wait,Where's Seamus?Then she heard a gun cock.She looked behind the Thin man.There was Seamus with a colt .45.  
  
She thought back to the roof top,how he had literally died in front of her.NO!She wouldn't let this happen again!  
  
"Look out!"She pushed him aside just as he shot at them.The bullet hit her square in the shoulder.She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.When the Thin man saw this a new kind of feeling came over him. He didn't no what it was.He was so blinded by anger that he took his sword and charged a Seamus.Seamus aimed the gun at his cheast and pulled the trigger.  
  
The Thin man dodged the bullet and somehow managed to end up on Seamus' back.They struggle for a second or two.  
  
"This is where you die"  
  
Before anything could even be comprehended,the Thin man grabbed Seamus' hair and pulled his neck back.Then he slit his throat.Seamus fell to the ground and finally breathed his last breath. 


	4. Saving Dylan

When Anthony grabbed Seamus's hair he actually grabbed it so hard a few strands of hair came out.  
  
I'll tell you one thing.He quickly dropped it as if had bitten him or something.Normally he would have smelled it but judging by the character he had taken the hair from, he thought to himself,he would have rather been stabbed and fall off the roof again.It was true.Anything was better than sniffing his hair.......ew.  
  
Anthony walked over to his unconscious angel.There was a bullet wound in her shoulder.She'd live.He picked her up and headed for the door.He looked at her with thought.Should he.....no.Nows not the time.He could wait to smell her hair later.Right now he had to help her.She owed him, twice, actually.He thought whether or not he should take her to his house.He hesitated,but then decided that he would.  
  
He put her in his car and drove off to his house.He remembered now that he had medical supplies there that would help greatly.As he drove,here and there he would glance over at the passenger seat.She'd be ok,he thought.She'll be ok.  
  
As he carried her up the stairs,he thought.'she truly is beautiful.'  
  
He set her on his bed and knew what he had to do.He went to his bathroom and got some gauze and and painkillers.Its the best he could really do at the moment.He made his way to his kitchen next.That was where he kept his serious medical supplies.He got a needle and thread and other things he needed to remove the bullet.After he had all the supplies,he started towards the bedroom.  
  
He first tended to the wounds that the sailors had given her.Then he tended to her bullet wound.He removed the bullet and lit the needle over fire so that the wound wouldn't get infected.He carfully as possible put the hot needle to her skin.She flinched a little but he proceded in sewing her wound.When he was done he was done,he put her shirt back on not bothering with the bra.  
  
He layed her gently on the bed and laid down next to her.He was going to let her rest to get her strength back.In the meantime, he would rest himself.He silently wondered in his head,'what will happen next? 


	5. I'm hungry

I want reveiws!NOW!(i want a million dollars!...HEY SHUT UP!)...(sorry)Yes the thin man owns a house not an apartment.HESEEMSLIKETHETYPETHATLIKESPRIVACY!!!......sorry.  
  
Dylan woke up with a slight pain in her shoulder,really nothing at all though.  
  
Where am I?' she thought to herself.She remembered something about the thin man,what was it?He kissed me again..that was it...oh yeah.She silently laid back down.  
  
WAIT!That dosen't exactlly make me safe yet.I dont know where I am.I'd better look around a little.She got up from the semi-comfy bed and walked out of the door.There she was greeted by a hallway.She spotted the spiral stairs and went for it.As she traveled down she could see a kitchen,a living room,and a dining room.  
  
'This is such a big place'............Whats that?!I smell eggs?I SMELL EGGS!She just relized that she hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday,but first she had to figure out where she was first.  
  
She decided to make her way over to the kitchen.Food?FOOD!.............'mental note to self......i've gotta stop doing that!'  
  
Either leave that plate of bacon sausage and eggs with a steaming hot cup of coffee there or......try to figure out where I am.  
  
'Man i need food.' 


End file.
